Through heaven and hell
by ElsaJasmine
Summary: What do you do when you lose the one person that means the most to you, but she is still there somehow? The only thing to do is to hope she comes back. Sit by her side everyday, and wait. Don't lose hope. Is that something Paul can do, or will he break? An imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've already written a story for Paul but I decided to write another one because I love that guy. There will be a lot of drama and a lot of surprises like always in my stories, so if you haven't read them I'd be happy if you did!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Audrey's P.O.V**

They say happiness is not about money and that you can't buy the things that will make you truly happy. You can only be happy when you have a family and love. Nothing else should matter. It sounds nice, but I would say it's bullshit.

My mom had that. She was married to the love of her life and she had a family. She had my dad and she had me and my brother. That would make her happy, right? But you see, that wasn't enough for her apparently. She left us for money. She got married to another man for money. She was able to leave her own family just to get that. Money. So money is happiness. That's the way it has to be.

Since my mom had left, we, as in my brother, me and my dad, had moved to a place called Forks which we had grown to love. That was seven years ago and I had been ten, now I'm seventeen and I couldn't care less about my mom. But I still wondered, what the hell is happiness? I wasn't happy. Would I ever be?

It was raining outside and I was sitting on the bus on my way to the local car repair shop to pick up my car that was getting fixed. I had been without my precious car for a week now and my brother, Jason, who is a year older than me had been forced to drive me everywhere. We were both thrilled about me getting my car back.

The bus stopped and I got out and cursed loudly when I realized I had to walk in the rain the rest of the way to the repair shop. And I didn't have an umbrella.

I arrived at the shop with water dripping from my hair and clothes and I probably looked like a drenched cat. Great.

I walked inside and found the place to be empty. Didn't anyone work here or what? I was freezing to death and just wanted to get home and change clothes.

"Hello?" I yelled and looked around a bit. Then I heard someone walking from what had to be the garage in to the shop, and without looking at me he walked to the register.

"You want to pay for something?" he asked and pressed some buttons on the register.

"I want to pick my car up" I said, like it was obvious, but then I realized this wasn't the same guy that had been here when I was here the last time and he probably didn't know who I was.

"Name?" he asked, still not looking at me and I rolled my eyes. Typical douche bag.

"Audrey Parker" I said and he started searching through some papers. He found what he was looking for and then looked up at me then down at the paper again. Then suddenly he looked up again, with a shocked expression on his face, like he was surprised to see me or something. He just stared at me without saying anything and I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

His expression changed from surprised to happy and I was starting to think this guy was really crazy.

"Are you ok?" I asked after a while when he still hadn't said anything and he smiled at me.

"I'm Paul" he said and raised his hand for me to shake. I took it in mine and shook it slightly, still thinking he was pretty weird. His hand was super warm though, but I guessed it was just because I was freezing so much.

"I'll show you to you car, you just have to pay" he said, trying to sound as nice as possible. A total change from earlier when he hadn't even looked at me.

I payed and then Paul showed me to my car and I thanked him for the help and everything. When he handed over the keys to me he suddenly looked a bit nervous.

"So, Audrey, I haven't seen you before. Do you live in Forks or something?" he asked and when he said my name his face almost glowed. He sounded like a typical guy flirting with me, and I was used to it. But there was something about this guy that stood out. I wanted him to flirt with me somehow. I wanted his attention. Usually I just turned guys down.

"Yes, I live in Forks. What about you?" I asked and he told me he lived in La Push. He was seventeen, just like me, and went to the school at the rez. That explained why I hadn't seen him before.

"Well I got to go home and change." I said and gestured to my wet clothes and he looked a bit sad, but he tried to hide it.

"Ok, see you around then" he said and I smiled before getting in to my car and leaving.

What the hell just happened?

**What did you think of the first chapter? Please review! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 - Oh no you did not

**A/N: ****Oh well hello there! It was a while ago that I posted the first chapter and I kinda gave up because of personal issues. But now I am going to try and update more, at least three chapters a week.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Audrey's P.O.V**

I stared at the door with a pillow covering half of my face, just to be ready if I had to hide behind it.

"Don't go in there..." I half whispered, half yelled at the screen. The stupid girl just had to do the opposite and when the door opened a zombie was staring right at her, moaning something inaudible. I screamed because of the shock and slammed the laptop shut.

"God I am such a kid..." I mumbled to myself and got off my bed.

Today had been a lazy day. Sundays were always, that's why I loved them. Because I was lazy. As embarrassing as it was to admit it, even to myself, I had been thinking a lot about that Paul guy I had met yesterday. There was just something about him that didn't want to leave my retina. He was hot, of course, but there was something else too. When he had looked at me... there had been something there.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and went to take a shower, but just as I was about to open my bedroom doot I heard a howl from outside. I had been hearing those howls a lot the last year, but this one sounded a lot closer. Like right outside of my house.

I walked over to my window but it was too dark outside to see anything. My bedroom was upstairs and on the side of the woods, so there was a small chance of a wolf standing right there, I thought as I kept staring.

I sighed and just as I was about to turn around I saw something shimmering just by the edge of the woods. It looked just like a pair of eyes, but when I tried to see it again it was gone.

"Weird..." I whispered to myself and walked away to take that shower.

* * *

"So you're telling me that there was a wolf outside of your house." my friend, Catrina, said and raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded furiously.

"Exactly! I mean, I think so" I said and she smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Honey, what have I told you about doing drugs?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, whatever" I said and turned back to my food.

It was monday and we were in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Me and my friends were planning a party this weekend.

"I still think it would be best at Lucas's house. I mean, his parents never mind, but mine do" Tristan said and we all nodded our heads.

"Yeah, I agree" Sebastian said and Lucas glared at him.

"You know, I am always the one having to host the parties. What if I don't want to?" he said, looking irritated.

"Ok, then you can't come to the party" I said and shrugged. I heard a few giggles and someone nudging me with their elbow.

"Fine, but this is the last time. For a while" He finally said and I smiled at him.

"Well we have to get to class, see you all later" Catrina said and grabbed my arm, dragging me to our next class. To be honest, if she hadn't dragged me there, I probably wouldn't have gone. I heard foot steps behind us and turned around to see Camila running towards us.

"Wait up!" she yelled at us and Catrina rolled her eyes.

"Always behind" she sighed and kept walking. Catrina and Camila were twins, and they were both part of our little group of friends. They looked very similar to each other, and before I got to know them well I had a hard time telling them apart.

We got to our class and as usual we did a lot more talking than working, and before I knew it, Catrina had somehow gotten me to tell her about that Paul guy I had met, and now she was sure about that I was hiding something from her.

"I am telling you, I just met him, he gave me my car and I left!" I said but she refused to believe me.

"There is something you are not telling me" she said, staring right into my eyes, looking like a crazy person.

"Ok fine!" I sighed, just wanting her to shut up. "He was... very attractive. He was flirting a little bit, I think, and for some reason I liked it. You happy?" I said and felt myself actually blush for the first time in years.

"Aww my little chicken nugget is having a little crush!" she squealed and I smacked her arm lightly.

"Could you shut up? I am so not!"

* * *

After our last class, me, Catrina and Michael, another friend, were walking towards the partking lot whilst talking about the upcoming party. I was listening to Michael talking about music when Catrina suddenly grabbed my arm and made me stop.

"Oh my god, there is a super hot dude standing next to your car" she exclaimed and I looked towards she was staring. I nearly choked on my saliva when I saw Paul casually leaning against my car.

"That's Paul" I mumbled and ignored Catrina's gasp as I made my way over to him. He smiled at me when I reached my car and I gave him a halfheartedly smile back.

"What's up?" I said casually and his smile seemed to get bigger. Weird guy.

"Well to be honest, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met, so I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime" he said, not sounding nervous at all, just very confident. He thought I was easy to get huh?

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, not thinking before speaking. He shrugged.

"Well I knew you probably went to school here, and I recognized your car since I was the one fixing it for you" he answered and I felt myself blush again. This wasn't the right moment to be slow.

"Oh" I only said and looked down on the ground, praying that Catrina was not staring at me, because in that case she would make fun of me later and I did not want that.

"So, about that date?" he asked and I looked up. I had forgotten for a second what he had asked. Ok, I had to play it cool and not seem eager. He seemed like a guy that went out with at least four girls a month.

"Well, I don't know" I said and shrugged. "I mean I have to think about it. I'm very busy" I added and looked over at Michael and Catrina, who surprisingly enough was not staring at us. I looked back at Paul and saw a hurt look on his face which made me feel nauseous for a second. His expression quickly changed and he took a step away from my car.

"Well sure, Audrey Parker. Not like I wanted to be one of your guys in a row anyway" he spat and I flinched. Did he just call me a slut? And not only that, had he heard rumors about me? Well that's it, I officially hate him.

"Well I guess we both win" I answered and moved past him to get to my car. I slammed the door and quickly drove off, ignoring the look on his face when I saw him in the rear view mirror.

** Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review, that would give me more motivation to keep this story alive. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 - Guys are idiots

**Chapter 3.**

**Audrey's P.O.V**

I clutched the hair brush in my hand and felt the sweat practically dripping from my forehead as I jumped around singing along to the music.

"Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!" I sang as I jumped down from my bed and bowed. Thank god no one could see me. I put the hair brush away and went back to cleaning my room, but stopped when I saw my brother standing in the door way.

"Oh, didn't see you there" I said as I put a shirt back in my closet.

"You have a visitor downstairs, but maybe you are too busy playing Britney Spears" he said and smirked before walking away. I quickly put my hair up in a pony tail and hurried downstairs, expecting Catrina or another one of my friends to be standing in the hall way, instead I found Paul staring back at me as I made my way down the stairs. At first I was surprised but then I remembered what he had said earlier and folded my arms over my chest.

"What do _ you _want?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at him. And how the hell did he know where I lived?

"I was in the neighborhood" he answered and shrugged. Yeah right.

"Go on?" I said and continued to look at him with an annoyed expression on my face.

"I feel stupid for what I said earlier" he said and sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "And I am sorry" as he said the word 'sorry' he looked down, as if that word alone was hard for him to say. Did not surprise me, he didn't seem like a guy that apologized.

"Look, I barely know you" I said and he looked up at me. As our eyes met something inside of me felt weird, like his gaze was pulling me towards him. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and kept talking.

"So don't worry, I didn't take it to heart" I continued and smiled slightly. "Thanks for fixing my car and everything, but I am not interested" I added and his shoulders slumped a little. I just wanted him to leave, this whole situation was really awkward. At least for me. But was I really not interested? Well maybe I was a little interested, but that would go over as soon as I didn't see him for a while. He was just so hot that I couldn't think straight.

"Well ok then" he said and cleared his throat. "I won't bother you again, Audrey" and just like that, the door closed behind him and I was standing alone in the hall way. Was I just being a stupid little girl or did my name sound perfect coming out of his mouth? I sighed and turned around to see my brother standing behind me.

"So, who was that?" he asked and I could tell his big brother mode was activated. Like that never happened.

"Guy that fixed my car" I said and shrugged, walking past him in to the kitchen.

"What did he want?" he asked as I started to look through the fridge for something to eat.

"He asked me out, I said no" I answered, shrugging. I twisted the truth a little but it didn't hurt.

* * *

"Hey watch it, those shoes were expensive!" Catrina said as I rummaged through her closet, looking for something I could borrow. I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Just give me something to wear, please" I said and flopped down onto her bed. Tonight was the night of the party and I was currently at Catrina and Camila's house.

"Here" Camila said as she walked in to Catrina's room, throwing a tank top at me. I caught it and nodded approvingly.

"It's hot" I said and removed my own shirt and put the tank top on. I was already wearing black skinny jeans and it fitted perfectly so I decided that I was done. I didn't like to look like I was trying too hard, I like the casual but hot look.

"Well let's get going" Catrina said and we all went downstairs. Reyna, one of our friends, was picking us all up and she was already outside, honking. We got in to her car and she drove to the party with the radio on max volume. We were all super pumped, especially since me and Catrina had done some shots just before we go in the car. We had to be on top from the start, she had said.

We arrived at the party and was not disappointed. As soon as we got inside we were welcomed by loud music and red cups.

"My girls!" Lucas yelled as he made his way over to us. Well he seemed to have changed his mind about hosting this party, I thought.

"Hey Lucas!" I said and hugged him. He pulled away and handed me his red cup, smiling at me.

"Here, have something to drink" he said and I took a sip out of it.

An hour later we were all enjoying the party, dancing, drinking and just having fun. That was until my eyes landed on the people just arriving and my eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" I screeched and stumbled away in the other direction, spilling the content of my cup over some random person but I couldn't care less. Paul was here, and his friends. I didn't know who they were but at least I guessed they were his friends.

"Damn it..." I mumbled as I clumsily tried to wipe some alcoholic beverage off of my tank top.

"You want some help with that?" I heard a voice say and I looked up to find Michael, another one of our friends, standing right in front of me. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you" I said and smiled at him. He chuckled and put a hand on my own shoulder.

"I bet Lucas's mom has something you can wear upstairs, c'mon" he said and lead the way to the stairs. I stumbled a little and he grabbed me tighter. "Woah there, how much did you drink?" he asked. I shook my head, putting a hand over my face.

"Not that much" I said and tried to walk a little steadier. As we walked up the stairs I accidentally locked eyes with Paul but quickly looked away. There was no need to embarrass myself like this. Either I was imagining things or he had actually looked annoyed. Well it couldn't have been because of me, because I hadn't talked to him at all. It surprised me that he seemed to know Lucas though.

"In here" Michael said and opened a door, pushing me inside. He let go of me and started looking through the huge closet on the other side of the room and I just stood there waiting.

"Take that off by the way, I won't look" he said and gestured to my tank top before turning back to the closet. I very slowly removed my tank top because I felt really dizzy and I did not want to fall on my face. I threw it on the floor and Michael threw me a t-shirt which I did not catch.

"Slow reflexes" Michael muttered and kept staring at the wall so that I could get changed without him staring me out. Just as I was about to bend down and pick the t-shirt up, the door was thrown open and I turned around to see and angry looking Paul standing in the door way. I quickly covered myself with my arms and stared at him in chock and confusion.

"What the hell? Have you ever heard of privacy!?" I yelled at him and noticed in the corner of my eye how Michael picked the t-shirt up from the floor, handing it to me. I grabbed it and held it in my hand. I was starting to sober up a bit and this situation was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked and stared at Michael, who looked just as confused as I probably did.

"Uh, what do you mean?" he asked, taking a step closer to me, probably thinking that Paul was going to do something.

Paul turned his gaze to me and the look on his face made me even more confused. He looked hurt, and angry. Both at the same time.

"Just my luck to end up with a slut" he growled just before he turned around and left.

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - Not you too

**Chapter 4.**

**Audrey's P.O.V**

I made my way downstairs, shaking with anger and ready to go home. Paul's words kept repeating themselves in my head and I was going to punch someone if I didn't get out of here fast. I couldn't see Paul anywhere though, so that was good.

"Audrey, where are you going?" I heard Michael's voice from behind me. I just kept making my way through the people without making eye contact with anyone. I was both humiliated and angry, not a good combo. Thank god there had barely been any people upstairs and that the music was so loud that no one had probably heard.

"I'm going home" I answered and finally made it to the door, not caring about telling Catrina that I was leaving.

"And how are you gonna do that? It's not like you can drive." Michael was still following me, and I had a feeling he wouldn't stop.

"Walk" I answered without looking at him. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I sighed as Michael turned me around.

"I'll give you a ride. I haven't been drinking" he said and I hesitated before following him to his car. It's not like I liked to walk anyway.

We stayed in silence throughout the whole car ride, I was mostly staring out the window. I just wanted to go home and sleep to wake up again the next day, pretending that this night never happened. I had actually had a great time for like and hour, until Paul had shown up. I didn't even know the guy, and he showed up everywhere. Talking to me like he knew me.

"There" Michael said as he stopped the car outside of my house. I turned to him to thank him, but was surprised by how close he was. It was like he was leaning closer to me than normal.

"You want me to follow you to the door?" he asked and looked straight into my eyes. I swallowed nervously. What was he doing?

"No, I'm good" I mumbled and opened the door, still looking at him.

"Wait, Audrey" he said and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stay in the car. I raised an eyebrow at him, thinking that I was not going to like this. Before I cold say anything he leaned in a kissed me softly. I was caught by surprise and pulled away immediately.

"Michael..."

"Sorry! Shit, I am so sorry... I don't know why I just..." He turned away and pulled a hand through his hair. I didn't know what to do.

"It's ok... I guess I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye" I said and got out of the car, watching him drive away before letting out a deep sigh. I had a feeling things would get really messy from now on. God, did he have to do that?

* * *

Monday came and went. Michael wasn't at school and Paul didn't show up anywhere. Same went for Tuesday. It wasn't until Wednesday that something worth mentioning happened. Me, Catrina and Camila had decided to go in to Port Angeles after school because we needed a break from all of the boring stuff.

"Or a taco meatball. All of the taco stuff smashed together in a giant meatball!" Camila said and giggled. Catrina hit her lightly on the arm.

"That's so stupid."

We were at fast food restaurant talking about everything and nothing while watching people walk by. Something we usually did.

"Oh. My. God." Camila mumbled and looked down at the table. "Don't look now, but there's a hottie walking in here right at this second" she said and Catrina and I immediately turned our heads in the direction she had been looking at and my breath got caught in my throat. At first I thought that it was Paul but then I realized it was one of his friends, one of the guys that had been with him at the party last Friday.

They were very similar to each other. Both were very tall, muscular and they were both native. And hot. But Paul was hotter. I shook my head to get rid of that thought and quickly looked away from the guy.

"He's looking our way" Catrina said and smirked at me. "At you, to be exact" she added and I glared at her. I was a little scared by that though, if it was true. Maybe Paul's friends were stalkers, just like he was.

"He's coming over here..." she mumbled and looked away, trying to look casual. She failed. I looked up as I saw him coming up to out table. He was looking down at me with a kind smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to sound nice. I was really just annoyed.

"Audrey, right?" he said and I stared at him. He knew my name? "So nice to run in to you like this!" he continued and extended his hand for me to shake. When his hand came in contact with mine a flashback came over me. It was just as warm as Paul's had been that first time we had met.

"Who are you?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know he was a friend of the guy that had humiliated me at a party that we had all been to.

"I'm Embry. Paul's friend. You know Paul right?" he answered and let go of my hand. "He can't stop talking about you" he added and I raised an eyebrow at him. What the hell was he talking about? I looked over at Camila and Catrina but they were suddenly very interested in their cell phones.

"Oh" I just said, not knowing what was appropriate to do in this situation. I mean, I hated Paul, and he was acting like I was a friend of his. "That's... nice" I added just to look like a normal person.

Embry just smiled and then turned to look at Camila and Catrina. Him and Camila shook hands and when Catrina looked up from her cell phone and met his eyes, they both got a look on their faces like they were just struck by lightning. They just stared at each other until Camila nudged Catrina with her elbow.

"Hi" Embry breathed and shook Catrina's hand. Catrina smiled at him and didn't seem to want to let go of his hand. I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"Cat, we better get going" I said and got up from my seat. Camila followed suit and we both waited for Catrina to move. She seemed to have a inner battle with herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Catrina" she said to Embry and I sighed.

"We'll wait outside" I said and walked outside, followed by Camila. Paul wasn't the only weird guy around here, his friends were also acting like monkeys. At least that Embry guy.

A few minutes later Catrina came outside. "Let's go" she said and we started walking.

"Wait! Audrey!" I heard Embry yell behind us and I turned around, feeling confused. He jogged up to us.

"Just wanted you to know that Paul is very sorry for what he said to you. But he's to ashamed to... go see you" he said and I furrowed my brows. Paul was ashamed?

"Tell him I don't give a shit" I answered, feeling my heart rate picking up. I was getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Audrey, I think you should talk to him. I case you haven't noticed, he likes you. A lot" he said and I sighed.

"Yeah right. You don't call someone you like a slut" I said and started walking away, ignoring Embry's voice that kept talking.

Something he had said was making me confused though. Embry had said that Paul liked me, and Paul had said something weird at the party too. Something about ending up with me. What the hell was going on?

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review! You probably want Audrey and Paul to end up together soon don't ya? Just wait! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 - Helpful wolf

**Chapter 5.**

**Audrey's P.O.V**

I was in my room listening to music on a low volume while browsing the Internet. It was Saturday and it had been two weeks since that awkward meeting with Paul's friend in Port Angeles. I would probably have been hanging out with Catrina right now or been at a party, but Catrina was on a date with Embry and I was having a bad day, so here I was.

That Embry and Catrina thing was very annoying though. But if she liked him there was nothing I could do about it, I wanted her to be happy.

"Audrey!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs. I sighed and rolled out of my bed and walked downstairs to see my dad sitting in the living room as usual, watching some game.

"What?" I asked and stopped in the doorway, ready to go back to my room.

"Aren't you going out tonight?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the tv-screen.

"Nope" I answered. He turned around and looked at me suspiciously.

"Why not?" he asked and I smiled. My dad was so used to me going out that he was worried about me not going out.

"Not in the mood" I said and shrugged.

"Ok, could you take the trash out please?" he asked and I made my way to the kitchen.

It was already dark outside as I went out to the trash can. I threw the trash away and dusted my hands off on my jeans. As I was walking back up to the door I heard something that made me stop. It sounded like there was something in the woods, like someone or something was watching me. I was not exactly a coward so I decided to go see what it was. If someone was actually there watching me that person was up for a fight.

"Hello?" I said as I slowly made my way towards the edge of the forest. As I got closer my heart nearly stopped as I saw big paws on the ground right in front of me. I looked up and stared right into the eyes of a giant wolf. And when I say giant, I mean huge!

I took a step back without looking away from the wolf, but the strange thing was, it was not moving. It just looked at me with it's big eyes. Was it going to attack? I just kept staring back at it, thinking that there was something familiar about this strange, silver colored wolf.

"Stupid wolf, doesn't even know it's supposed to kill people..." I muttered. Then something even more strange happened, it looked just like the wolf smiled. It was very weird, but the way his mouth kind of opened a little and he stuck his tongue out made me almost want to giggle. But that wasn't normal, wolves was just animals. They didn't understand human things.

Without thinking about it I took a few step closer to the wolf, and then suddenly I saw my hand reach forward and land on the wolf's head. I was actually petting a real life wolf. And not a normal wolf, but a wolf on steroids or something.

"You're not gonna bite me, are you?" I asked and almost wanted to slap myself. Was I really talking to it? But as soon as the words left my mouth I could see the wolf actually shaking it's head slightly, like it was understanding me and answering my question.

"You're weird. I'm gonna call you Idiot" I said and smiled. The wolf made a strange sound, almost sounding like a chuckle, which was even more impossible than a smile. I let my hand fall to my side and looked behind me back at the house. It was getting cold but I actually didn't want to go back inside. I knew I would just feel like shit again and the wolf kind of made me feel relaxed. I looked back at the wolf and saw that it had laid down on the ground, resting it's head on it's paws.

I sighed and decided that I might as well stay here with this stupid wolf. It was not attacking me so why not? I sat down on the ground next to it, leaning against a tree and wrapping my arms around my knees. I didn't say anything for a while, I was just comfortable sitting in silence, and it was not like the wolf could talk back or understand me.

As I looked at the wolf for a second I realized who the wolf reminded me of. Paul. At least the eyes.

"You remind me of someone..." I mumbled, not caring about me acting like a crazy person. It wasn't like anyone could hear me anyway.

The wolf kept staring at me, like it was actually listening to what I was saying.

"But you're a lot nicer" I added, looking away. "Maybe because you can't talk."

As I thought about Paul pain shot through my spine. All of my feelings were crashing down on me and it made me confused. There was something inside of me that screamed for him. Wanted him to show up suddenly and just... be here. But I didn't know why, because I hated him. I realized tears were streaming down my face and quickly wiped them away, but more kept coming so I stopped caring.

At least I was crying in front of a wolf who wouldn't judge me or laugh at me, and not in front of someone who would.

"I'm all alone..." I whispered and closed my eyes. The words just came out of my mouth but I realized how true they were. Sure I had friends, but not friends that I could talk to, just hang out with. I had cried once in front of Catrina and she had laughed at first, thinking I was not serious, then she had acted all awkward, sending me home with a promise about calling me later, which she hadn't done.

"I need my mom but she's not here... and I need someone to talk to..." I sobbed. "People keep judging me and hating me... and I feel like shit..."

I glanced at the wolf and I was not sure if I was imagining it or if I could actually see a tear roll down from it's eye and disappear into it's fur.

"Maybe I should just be with Michael..." I mumbled and wiped a few tears away. "At least he cares about me and knows that I'm not a slut. Why does some people even think I'm a slut? I'm a virgin for god's sake..." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"This stays between us, Idiot." I mumbled and closed my eyes, trying to collect myself. I couldn't come home looking like I'd just had a break down.

All of my thoughts kept swirling around in my head and before I knew it I had fallen asleep, next to a giant wolf, in the forest next to my house.

I didn't know how long it had been or what was going on, but I suddenly felt something soft beneath me and realized I was in my dark bedroom laying in my bed. I was too tired to think and couldn't remember me walking back inside, but maybe it had all been a dream.

A weird memory kept replaying in my head though, the feeling of soft lips pressing against my forehead...

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I thought she needed to open her heart a little and don't worry, before you know it she and Paul will have their moment! And not a wolf moment...**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 - Through the eyes of an idiot

**Chapter 6.**

**Paul's P.O.V**

Look up the word asshole in a dictionary and you will find a picture of my face. Or the word idiot, if you ask my imprint.

Jared and Sam had always made imprinting seem so easy. Like you just saw her and bam, everything was perfect. Ok I admit, it was all my fault. Me and my short temper will never help me get somewhere in life. I overreact to exactly everything. But when it comes to her, my imprint, I want to get it right. I know that eventually she will end up with me, but I have no idea how she will ever forgive me for what I did. What can I possibly say or do to make that happen?

I cringed as I remembered her crying face. She had looked so sad and broken and all I'd wanted to do was to wrap her in my arms and protect her from whatever thing that was making her feel that way. But I knew that some of it was because of me. She had said so.

All I want is to see her happy and yet I am the one hurting her.

"Paul! Get your lazy ass out here!" I heard Sam yell at me from the hallway. I sighed and walked out of my room to go see what the hell he wanted. I was tired as hell.

"What?" I asked as I stopped in front of him and pulled a hand through my messy hair. No wonder Audrey hadn't been attracted to me at first. I always looked like something the cat had dragged in due to lack of sleep almost every night. That's the downside of being a werewolf.

"I know I let you off the hook last night, but no more slacking. You have to patrol in fifteen minutes." he said, using his alpha voice.

"Sure sure" I said and sighed. "Just let me eat something and I'll be right there"

* * *

During patrol I had spent the most of the time trying to come up with ways to try and make Audrey forgive me. It hadn't been easy, but I had realized that the first step was to go see her.

So that's what I was doing. I was in my truck, on my way to her house, with a teddy bear in the back seat. I knew it was stupid but I figured it might be a good thing to bring her something.

I stopped the car and got out, taking the bear with me. I gave it a look and snorted, ripping the bow off from around it's neck. It was ridiculous enough without it.

I walked up to the door and knocked, thinking that it was probably her brother or dad that was going to open it. It wasn't. It was her.

"He..." he stopped before she could finish the word and then glared at me. "You" she spat and was just about to throw the door in my face but I blocked it with my foot.

"Audrey, please listen to what I have to say?" I had never been so desperate in my life. I just needed her to listen, to give me a chance to explain. All I wanted was to see her smile. I wanted her to be mine.

"Are you going to call me names again?" she asked and glanced at the teddy bear, furrowing her brows. She was cute even when she was angry. I held the teddy bear up for her and tried to smile as nicely as possible.

"For you" I said and waited for her to take it. She hesitated at first but then took it, holding it in her hair without looking at it. "And I am sorry for what I said to you..." I saw her eyes flash with something I couldn't interpret and I wanted to hit myself.

"There's no excuse for that" she mumbled, looking down. God, my soul was aching. Seeing my imprint hurting was the worst feeling in the world.

"I know that" I said, trying desperately to say something that would make her listen and maybe, just maybe, forgive me. Or at lest give me a chance to prove I was a decent guy. Bt maybe it was hard to prove you were something you really weren't.

"My temper is very short and I just... snapped, when I saw you with that guy. Jealousy, I guess" I said, not daring to look at her. "I know that's no excuse and if I could punch myself in the face for what I did, I would. Believe me. I am so sorry and I know that you probably never want to see me ever again, but I just want you... no, need you, to give me a second chance." I looked up at her, studying her face to see if I could maybe figure out what she was thinking. It was impossible. She wasn't exactly an open book.

"How?" she asked shortly, staring right at me. Her green eyes were so beautiful I almost forgot what I was supposed to say.

"Go out with me. Let me prove that I am actually a nice guy" I said, hoping with all of my heart that she would say yes, or at least think about it. But I just couldn't take another rejection from her.

"Why?" she asked, again very shortly. Wow, she was stubborn. I smiled slightly, both because I was so fascinated with her whole being and both because she was actually not slamming the door in my face.

"Because I like you." I answered simply. I couldn't exactly tell her she was the reason for my whole existing, but an 'I like you' was good enough in this situation.

"Wh..."

"Because" I interrupted her. "You're beautiful, and you seem like a very interesting person. From the moment I saw you... you have been the only thing on my mind. I want to get to know you"

She bit her lip, looking like she was thinking about it.

"Ok" she said. "One chance."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven" I said and smiled brightly. I took her small hand in mine, just because I couldn't hold myself from touching her anymore. Her hand fit perfectly in mine, like it was meant to be there. And it kind of was.

I kissed it gently whilst looking into her eyes, then let go of it, watching it fall to her side. She was blushing slightly which made her even more adorable.

"See you later, Audrey"

_Phew..._

**_Sooooo..? PLEASE REVIEW! xoxo_**


	7. Chapter 7 - A caring friend

**Chapter 7.**

**Audrey's P.O.V**

After I had agreed to go on a date with Paul I had never thought I would end up having a really nice time. He had taken me to dinner, which he had insisted on paying for, and he had actually showed a better side of himself. He had asked a lot of questions about me, and I had also gotten to know a few things about him. After he had driven me home I had even had that strange feeling in my stomach, like butterflies.

Was I actually starting to like him? That's impossible.

I was Monday, two days after our date, and I was staying home from school because I wasn't feeling well. To be honest I could have probably gone to school but I took advantage of the situation because I just hated school in general.

At 3 pm I was sitting in the living room watching some crappy TV-show when I heard a knock on the door. I dragged myself off the couch and made my way to the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Paul standing there with a bag in his hand and a concerned look on his face.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" I asked as I let him inside.

"I was going to see if you wanted a ride home from school but your friends said you were sick so I figured I'd come see how you were doing." he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world that he would just come here because I was sick. Was he trying to make me like him more or was he actually concerned for real? I wasn't sure, but it was kinda sweet.

"Oh..." I didn't really know what to say. "Well I'm fine" I said and smiled. He walked in to the kitchen and I followed, a little confused as to what he was doing. He put the bag down on the table and picked a few things up from it. A chocolate bar, some candy and a movie. Was he serious?

I stared at him in confusion but he only smiled a smile that made me all warm on the inside.

"I thought I bring you something that would make you feel better" he explained when I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open slightly. He didn't realize it was because I was so caught up in his smile. I quickly collected myself and smiled back at him.

"That's so sweet of you, but you didn't have to" I said and glanced at the chocolate bar, wanting nothing else than to snatch it up from the table and eat it.

"But I wanted to" he answered, shrugging.

"What movie is that?" I asked and reached for the dvd on the table. As soon as I saw what movie it was I looked back up at Paul, who had a proud smile on his face.

"The dark knight!?" I exclaimed. "That's my favorite movie!"

"I know, you said that at our date the other night" he said, still smiling. Was he amazing or what? Ok, either he was trying very hard to get laid, or he actually liked me.

"Well, no need to waste time, let's watch it. Now." I said and dragged him in to the living room.

* * *

I don't know how far in to the movie we were, but suddenly I found myself resting my head against Paul's shoulder. I was too tired to even care and just stayed like that, and what surprised me even more was when Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulders. It all felt so perfect, like we were two puzzle pieces that were supposed to fit together. He was and idiot, sure, but so was I.

After a while I heard the front door open and just like that Paul's arm was gone.

"Audrey! I'm home!" I head my brother yell.

"I'm in the living room!" I yelled back and reached for the remote control to stop the movie, but realized Paul had already done it.

"I should get going" he said and stood up. I was a little upset by his words but stood up as well. I followed him to the door and ignored my brother who looked at me funnily whilst walking past us in to the kitchen.

"Thanks for everything" I said and shot him a genuine smile. He smiled back and the stupid butterflies were back in my stomach.

"No problem. Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, a lot" I answered and blushed. Maybe he'd take it as if I was feeling better because he had been here and not because of the candy and the movie? And then he'd think I was a freak and that I was in love with him? It was sort of true, but I didn't want him to know that.

"Great" he said and took a step forward. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged my tightly. I was a little surprised at first but hesitantly hugged him back. He let go way to soon and then opened the door, giving me one last glance before he left.

Wow. I was falling for him. And he better catch me.

**Yep. It took a while but here it is! They are getting closer and closer to the goal. Yeah idk what the goal is but yeah... Please review! xoxo**


End file.
